Worth the Wait
by Secret CSI
Summary: Sexual tension has been brewing for 25 years. Can the stubborn Italian and BAU Ice Queen finally get it together? Yelling, crying, tears. So really just another day at the office. Please review. Beta'd by Alix33
1. A Moment and A Memory

**AN: I don't own Criminal Minds or the team. I can however dream about Struassi, right?**

**This was Beta'd by the amazing Alix33. M for language and the last chapter ;) Happy reading.**

David Rossi smiled as he watched his guests leave from the wedding. Reid had offered to have Henry and Jack over for the night and was now carrying both sleeping boys to his car. Hotch and Will helped him get both boys into the car as Beth and JJ chatted and hugged. Garcia had not left without gigantic hugs from her team and the newly married couple. Morgan had dragged a tired Emily to his car and drove her home. At last it was Will, JJ, Dave and Erin Strauss.

"Thank you so much for this Dave," she said, hugging the older gentleman. He hugged her back.

"Not a problem. I'd do anything for any one of you guys," he said with a smile. Will shook his hand and thanked him. "That goes for you too, Will," he said. The southerner nodded.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, Agent Jareau," Erin said. JJ smiled.

"Thank you, Ma'am. I'm really glad you came," she said. David smiled. "Although I think it's going to be Agent LaMontagne," she laughed.

"Come on Erin, I'll drop you off on my way," he said.

"Where are you going?" JJ asked. She had her arms wrapped around her husband.

"I'm going to little Creek," he said. "The house is yours for the weekend."

"Thank you so much, Rossi," Will said.

"Not a problem, just no sex in my bedroom or my kitchen," he said. Erin shook her head.

"Dave!" JJ exclaimed and buried her head into Will's chest. They all laughed as the older pair went to his car. JJ and Will went inside. Dave backed Erin against his car and kissed her.

"Come spend the weekend with me," he whispered. She shook her head. "Just me, you and Mudgie," he added. He started to kiss her neck.

"David," She warned. "Tonight isn't a good idea and we don't spend weekends with each other."

"Nothing funny, I swear. Just some good food, coffee ice cream, and maybe some Cary Grant," he said. She laughed. She remembered the night they started this weird semi-relationship.

_-Flashback-_

_David had been in his office going over the latest case's report. He had basically thrown Aaron out to go spend the night with Jack and Beth. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock. A quarter to midnight. He closed the file and started to pack up. He left and locked his office and saw a light on down the hall. He smiled and made his way to the office of Erin Strauss. He leaned against the door frame. A thought came to his head that shocked him. She looked beautiful. Her blonde hair was partially behind her ear and partially falling into her face. Her glasses were perched on her nose. She was biting her bottom lip which meant she was thinking about something. He watched her for a few moments._

_ "Are you just going to stand there or are you actually going to come in?" She asked, not even bothering to look up. He smirked and entered her office, shutting the door._

_ "What are you still doing here?" He asked. She rolled her neck._

_ "I have work to do. I'm almost done," she said. She knew it was a lie but she hoped it would get him to leave. She had a hard time thinking correctly around David Rossi. He set his bag down and walked behind her. He started to massage her shoulders. She gasped in surprise but relaxed her shoulders. "What are you doing?" She asked._

_ "What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked. "Jesus Erin. Your knots have knots," he said. "You've been working yourself to the bone since you got back."_

_ "I have to play catch up. Hotch did a great job, but there is some stuff I have to do myself," she said. She let out a small moan when he hit a certain spot. "Why are you being so nice?" She asked._

_ "You've changed since you came back. Sobriety looks good on you," he said. She froze. "Calma," he whispered. "No one told me. I did some digging and spoke to Melissa. I told her I was worried about you," he said. She sighed. She stood and walked away. "Come over for dinner," he said._

_ "David. I don't need your pity," she said. He put his hands up in surrender._

_ "Just two old friends catching up and having dinner," he said. "I actually missed you Erin," he said._

_ "I don't know," she said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders._

_ "Homemade Italian food, Frank Sinatra and coffee ice cream," he said. He knew of her penchant for coffee ice cream. "I promise no hanky pannky," he said. She smiled._

_ "Only you would still use that phrase," she said with a slight shake of her head._

_ "Is that a yes to my gracious invitation?"_

_ "Throw in some of those famous Rossi-Hotchner and you have a deal," she said. He smirked. "Wipe the smug look, David."_

_ "You know how I much I love to win," he said. She shook her head. He helped her into her coat. An hour later he pulled up to his house. "I'm warning you. Mudgie loves to jump on people," he said. He opened the door and a large chocolate hound jumped on them. Erin laughed and petted the dog._

_ "Aren't you handsome," she said. Dave led her inside._

_ "He must get it from me," he said. He led her into the kitchen. "Would you like to cook with me?" He asked. She thought about it._

_ "I'd like that very much," she said. He walked into his basement and retrieved a sweater. He handed it to her. "What is this for?"_

_ "I don't want you to get your blouse dirty," he said. She slipped the sweater on. They spent the next 45 minutes cooking pasta. They chopped up some vegetables and sausage. All through dinner they laughed and joked around. After dinner she insisted on washing dishes. She stretched over him to put a plate away. He put his hands on her hips. She looked at him._

_ "What?" She asked. He looked her up and down. Seeing her in his shirt did things to him he hadn't felt in 25 years._

_ "You look beautiful," he whispered. He leaned in and kissed her for the first time in 25 years. She was shocked but leaned against him. Her brain stopped working. She knew how well he kissed and he always turned it into an art. She pulled away._

_ "You hate me," she said, trying to put some distance between. He stepped toward her._

_ "Did it look like I hate you?" He said. "I was worried about you and I care," he said. She shook her head._

_ "I can't. I have too much going on right now. I can't be in a relationship," she said. He nodded._

_ "This doesn't have to be a relationship," he said. He wanted her to let him care. He knew he had been a bastard to her for years, but they were friends at one point, more than friends._

_ "I won't have sex with you. You're supposed to try and stay celibate for the first year," she said. He had heard that before._

_ "We don't have to do that either."_

_ "I don't understand, David," she said. He walked over to her and kissed her. It was slow and hot. He pulled her flush against him._

_ "Just let me be here for you. You can use me for comfort or just to rant. Just me care," he said. He leaned his forehead against hers. She was close to giving in. "I'm letting you take advantage of me, Blondie. I would except if I was you," he said. She laughed. It was a laugh she hadn't heard from herself in years._

_ "Okay. I'd like that," she said. He wrapped his arms around her._

_ "Spend the night. You look like you haven't slept in 10 years," he said. She nodded. He kissed her again. They kissed all the way to his bedroom. He let her change into some clothes and held her all night._

_-End of Flashback-_

"I can't promise the whole weekend, but I can promise tonight," she said. He kissed her cheek and opened the door for her.


	2. What Hurts the Most

They arrived at his cabin and were instantly greeted by Mudgie. Erin laughed as she petted the gorgeous and friendly dog. "You know six months ago if someone told me I'd be seeking comfort and sanity in David Rossi I'd have them committed," she said. Dave laughed and helped her out of her coat and shawl.

"If someone told me I'd be spending my nights with Erin Strauss and it didn't include sex, I'd have them committed too," he said. She turned in his arms. "I don't mind being your sanity," he whispered.

"Dave I don't know how to thank you," she said. He leaned down and kissed her.

"You don't have to thank me, Erin," he said. She kissed him. She always hated to admit that she needed someone, let alone David Rossi. He made her feel strong. He let her rant and vent. He let her cry and then held her in his arms some nights. She parted and went to get a drink in his kitchen.

"Where's all your liquor by the way?" She asked. "I don't see any at all."

"I got rid of it when we started this thing," he said. She stopped. She slowly turned to look at him.

"You did what?" She asked. He shrugged and went to walk past her.

"You come here to get away from things, you come here as a sanctuary. I didn't want here to have temptation," he said. "I gave the closed bottles as gifts to the team and I dumped the open ones. All I have now is cooking wine," he said. She grabbed his arm, stopping his movements.

"Don't make it seem like it's nothing. I don't want my problem to change your life," she said. He had the urge to tell her how much her problem had already changed his life. It brought her back into his life, it made them friends again and it made him see just how wrong he was about Erin Lynn Strauss. It made him respect her and want her.

"It's just liquor," he said. "Plus I thought I'd get you to kiss me more if I didn't taste of scotch," he explained. She kissed him briefly. She shouldn't stay. He was becoming too attached.

"I should go," she said. "This is getting too much," she added. She went to get her coat. He grabbed her hand, stilling her movements

"I know this thing we're doing is usually you seeking comfort in me, but I almost lost two people I care about today and a little boy I love almost became an orphan. I just need to hold someone else I care about tonight," he said, softly. It was hard to turn him down when he said things like that.

"Okay," she said. They went to bed. She was dressed in his clothes and it turned him on. He knew she wanted to stay celibate for the first year and he wasn't even sure if they were going to continue this for much longer. It would be fitting that the one woman he did want didn't want a romantic relationship with him. She was using him for comfort and he realized that he had used other woman for comfort or sex and this was like karma. He kissed the side of her head and wrapped his arms around her. She turned and kissed him sweetly.

"Thank you for staying," Dave said. She nodded.

"It's the least I could do," she answered. In the morning she woke first and snuggled further into his chest. That was against the rules as well. The first person that woke left the bed and they didn't talk about the previous night. She couldn't leave him though. He held her tighter.

"You're breaking another rule," he whispered. She turned in his arms. "I'm not complaining," he made clear. He leaned in and kissed her. He moved down to her neck and is beard gave her an odd but nice sensation. He leaned her head back. She knew she should stop. He started to nip at her neck, careful not to leave marks on her. Her body leaned into him. His hands slipped under her shirt and caressed her back. She moaned and leaned her head against his shoulder. Her moan sent a wave of desire through him. He shifted closer to her. He wanted her so badly, but wouldn't make her break her rule. He tangled his legs with and moved his hands dangerously close to her ass

"David," she whispered as she felt him against her. He backed away.

"I want you," he whispered. He left the bed and ran a hand through his hair. She smiled and it touched her that he was trying to control himself for her. She sat up and fixed the shirt that had fallen from her shoulder.

"I should go," she said. He held her hands.

"Erin, I think I've made it pretty clear how I feel," he said. She shook her head no and moved away.

"I can't." She said. She grabbed her clothes from the previous night and headed to the bathroom. He sighed and followed her.

"Why?" He asked.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. You weren't supposed to get attached."

"Well I am. Erin, you've made me feel again," he said. She closed the door and began to change. She couldn't do this. She couldn't handle a relationship. She was finally back at work, she was talking to her kids and her divorce had been finalized. She had too much going on. She dressed and tried to walk past him. He blocked her.

"David, please," she said. "I can't do this. I have the BAU and my kids and I just can't handle you right now."

"You care about me. I know you do," he said. "I can wait. Everyone needs someone, Erin," he said. She walked away and down the stairs. He ran after her.

"I don't feel the same way and I don't need anyone. I'll see you on Monday, David," she said and left. He sat there on his couch with Mudgie. He had been rejected, rejected by the one woman he wanted. Erin sighed. She had taken a cab to the wedding and he drove her to his cabin. Of course. She sighed and called a cab. The dress was making her cold. Dave saw her outside, cold. He sighed. He grabbed a sweater and his keys. He walked outside.

"I'll drive you home," he said, handing her the sweater. She didn't say anything. "I' not about to let you wait out here in the cold for a cab and I doubt you ever want to come back inside," he said. He was heartbroken and slightly angry. She sighed and slipped on the sweater. She followed him to the car and slid in quietly. The ride back to Quantico was silent and tension filled. He pulled up in front of her house. He walked around and opened her door.

"Thank you David and I'm sorry," she said. He nodded. She had just ruined the only friendship she cherished.

"I won't treat you any differently. I won't treat you like I used to, like before," he said. He needed her to know how much she changed him. "If things ever get too much and you need someone, just to yell at or anything," he said. She nodded and wanted to cry. She had broken his heart and he still wanted to be there for her.

"You're a good man, David Rossi. You'll make someone happy one day," she said. He shook his head.

"I'm done." He said and walked away. She stared after him. Did Dave Rossi just swear off women? She shook her head and entered her house.


	3. Discovering the 'Truth' and the Truth

The rest of the weekend was quiet and uneventful. Monday morning Emily had resigned and told the team about her plans at Interpol. Rossi threw a party for her that Friday and Erin was in attendance. She did her best to make sure she wasn't alone with Dave and he made sure the same. Weeks went by and Agent Blake was fitting right in. He even tried to joke with Erin a couple of times. He didn't want to push her away. If she couldn't love him, he still wanted her to trust him. It was six months since she broke his heart and he was walking to his car after a case. He saw her standing with a prominent senator. The man was leaning close and she maintained her calm and collected posture. She laughed at something the man said and David's heart broke again. It's not that she didn't need anyone, she just didn't need him. The man leaned in and whispered something in her ear. Dave grabbed his go bag and stormed passed them.

"Good night, Chief Strauss," Dave said. Erin looked at him in shock. She could see the hurt and pain in his face, see the tension in his body. She was shocked.

"Excuse me," she said to the other man. "I have to go speak to an agent," she said. She ran after David.

"David, wait," she said. She grabbed his elbow as he reached his car. He jerked his elbow away.

"Leave me alone, Erin," he said. Hotch was walking to his car with Beth who had surprised him at the office. They stopped and watched the exchange between the two older agents.

"David please let me explain," she pleaded. She didn't know why she ran after him. She had a right to her own life, to a life without Dave. She was kidding herself if she thought that she didn't care about him or his feelings or what he thought about her.

"I don't need a damn explanation!" He yelled. "You didn't need to lie to me. You wanted to have a relationship with some else? Fine. You didn't have to tell me that you couldn't handle it, that you didn't need anyone. You just didn't want me," he said. "Well fine. Have fun with Senator Kerrington," he said. She grabbed his arm.

"Dave that's not what happened," she said. "Please. Just calm down," She was so close to tears. This man had become her rock and she felt herself starting to crumble.

"Just stop! I was a fool. I tried to be there for you even after you rejected me. You know what hurts the most, Erin? The fact that I had to see it here. You knew I would be here, knew where my car was parked, knew that I'd leave the office as soon as possible. I loved you. I was going to call you tonight and ask you to come over and I was going to tell you. I was going to pour my heart out again," he said. Hotch and Beth were both shocked.

"Did you know?" She whispered. Hotch shook his head.

"Not a clue," he whispered back.

"I'm done. I won't bother you again, Chief Strauss," he said icily. He pulled a package out of his bag and tossed it to her.

"What is this Dave?" She asked. He shook his head and got in the car. He sped out leaving her with the small box in her hands. She got into her car and cried on the way home. She entered her house and opened the box. It was a pair of boxing gloves. She laughed as tears streamed down her face. She had been taking boxing since leaving rehab. It was a good stress reliever and David often joked that it was a message to the alcohol that she would fight it. The number 1 was inscribed on it. She looked to the calendar. It was a year to the day that she had quit drinking. She sat on the floor of her kitchen and cried.

Dave received call around 2 in the morning. He sleepily grabbed the phone.

"Rossi," he mumbled.

"Agent Rossi? This is Melissa Strauss," she said. Dave sat up straight. Melissa was Erin's oldest daughter.

"Melissa? What's wrong? Is your mother okay?" He asked. Melissa took a deep breath. She knew her mother and this man were friends and they had some sort of relationship. He was the only person her mother ever mentioned.

"Mom's not answering her phone. She was supposed to have dinner with me, but she never showed up. She's been really good about showing up or at least calling. Is she with you or do you know where she is?" The young woman asked. Dave was up like a shot.

"She's not with me but I'll find her," he said. "Go to sleep and I'll call you if I find her," he said. The young woman agreed and hung up. Dave quickly dressed and raced to her house. He knocked on the door. "Erin! Erin, answer the door. He looked around and figured out where her spare key was he let himself into her house and found her passed out on the kitchen floor. She looked like she cried herself to sleep. He called her daughter.

"Did you find her?" A sleepy Melissa asked.

"Yeah she's fine. She fell asleep," he said. She thanked him and went back to sleep. He sighed and walked over to her. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. He laid her in bed and took her shoes off. He saw a recent picture of her and her three kids and right next to it was a picture of the two of them. He had taken it when they had spent the night at the cigar expo. He sighed and put her under the covers. He went to walk away when she grabbed his hand.

"Don't go," she mumbled.

"You have no right to ask me to say," he said. He couldn't be angry at her, not after finding her like that. He looked at her. She looked broken and fragile.

"I know," she whispered. She went back to sleep. He sighed and went to the kitchen. He saw the gift he had given her in its box next to where he found her. He also saw a book opened on the counter. He looked and saw a picture of them. It was taken 25 years ago, when they had first attempted a relationship. The picture was lying next to what seemed to be a diary entry.


	4. Dear Diary

He also saw a book opened on the counter. He looked and saw a picture of them. It was taken 25 years ago, when they had first attempted a relationship. The picture was lying next to what seemed to be a diary entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_I did something I never thought was possible. I broke his heart. Not once but twice. He poured his heart to me and I rejected him. I lied to him, saying that I didn't feel the same way and now he caught Senator Andrew Kerrington trying to get me to go out with him for the twentieth time. Watching those eyes that were usually full of life filled with anger and hurt killed me. I saw him hold back tears and it pains me that it was my fault. He told me that he loved me that he was going to try and convince me to be with him. David actually thought I did it on purpose, that I wanted him to catch us. I guess I can't blame him for thinking that. I had a reputation of being the Ice Queen. I thought he had seen that, but I haven't given him a reason to. I love him so much, that it scares me. I've loved him for 25 years and he hates me. I thought if I rejected him I could move on. Maybe I could become who I used to be before the drinking. A wise man once told me that everyone needs someone and now I've lost my someone. I can't be with him or anyone. I'm supposed to be alone. I'm not made to be in a relationship or to be a wife. I wish I was, for him. Even after everything he still gave me a gift he had bought for my year of sobriety. The look on his face tonight killed me. He was angry and so sad. I hope one day he could tolerate me enough to let me explain my actions tonight. I'll never be with him again and sometimes I wonder why I hoped I could be._

He read it and sighed. He had assumed she was doing something with Kerrington and he was wrong. She loved him. He should have known her rejection had something to do with her marriage. She still didn't want to be with him. He walked back to her bedroom and crawled in behind her after toeing off his shoes. He wrapped his arm around her. If she rejected him again in the morning he wanted to remember what holding her in his arms felt like. She turned and snuggled into his chest. He kissed the side of her head.

Erin Strauss woke up to a steady heartbeat in her ear. She opened her eyes and saw that she was draped over David Rossi. She sat up, stunned. Then she remembered last night. He had found her asleep on the kitchen floor. She sighed and put her head in her hands. He woke up and looked over at her.

"Morning," he said. She looked over at him. He looked scared, scared and hurt. She knew he was scared of what she would say to him.

"Good morning," she said. "You stayed," she said.

"You asked me too," he said. She nodded.

"David, I never meant for you to see that," she said.

"You being passed out or you and Kerrington?" He asked. He needed to hear it all from her. She sighed.

"Either. You have to believe me," she said. He sat up and leaned over her. She was shocked and slightly afraid.

"I have to know whether you love me or not," he said. "Because I love you," he said. She gasped. She was getting ready to say no. "If you don't love me then I'm retiring for good," he said. "I can't be around you knowing I can never have you," he said. She shook her head.

"David," she whispered. He leaned down and kissed her. He kissed her like he had always wanted to. It was slow and tender and intimate.

"I need an answer," he whispered on her lips. She broke. She kissed him with everything she had. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled back and noticed she was crying. "Baby," he said.

"David, I can't," she said. He sighed, but wouldn't move.

"I read the diary entry on the counter," he said. She gasped. She tried to push him away. The moment her hands landed on his solid chest she froze. "I know how you feel," he said.

"Why do you still want me? You know the way my marriage ended. Kevin and I can't even talk to each other," she said. He shook his head. He started to pepper kisses on her neck.

"I'm not Kevin and you're not the same person," he said. He pulled her closer. She couldn't think straight. "You're a year sober," he whispered. He meant it as a way to tell her how much she changed. She stopped. A year sober. She could have sex now. Was that all he wanted?

"A year. I can have sex now. Is that what you want? Am I just another conquest? Couldn't screw me the first time, so you figured you'd give it a shot when I'm most vulnerable?" She asked. He rolled his eyes but didn't ease his grip on her.

"You're using that as an excuse, so I'm going to forget you said it," he said. She sighed. "Stop pushing me away," he said.

"I'm scared, David," she said. She deflated and leaned against him. He wrapped his arm around her.

"I know you are. I am too," he said. "I love you, Erin Lynn Strauss," he whispered against the side of her head. She hugged his torso and mumbled something inaudible into his chest. "What was that, Bella?"

"I love you too, David Anthony Rossi."

"About time," he said with a smile. She smacked his chest. "Just to be clear I don't care about sex," he said. She raised her eyebrows.

"The fraternization rules were made because of you," she said.

"I don't care about it anymore. I'm significantly older now and I know what important," he looked into her eyes. "You're important to me and I don't give a damn if I have to wait another year," she smiled and looped her arms around his neck.

"All of these emotional outbursts are making me tired," she said.

"Let's sleep a little longer," he said.

"David, I don't want your team to know," she said. He shook his head.

"I can't keep this from them, Bella," he said. "We're a family. You're going to have to get used to seeing them out of the office and you can't be their boss when we're off the clock," he said. She sighed.

"Are they going to be okay with this, with us?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Maybe not at first, but they'll come around to it. We look out for each other and they'll see how happy I am with you," he said.

"Fine, but you have to remember that I will have to be their boss at work," she said. He nodded.

"I would never use our relationship to play favorites at the office."

"Good and I'll have you know that I'm going to have a talk with Senator Kerrington. Make sure he knows he doesn't have a chance," she said, leaning against his chest. She closed her eyes as he pulled the covers over them.

"I'd like to be there. I want to make sure he knows who he's dealing with," he said. She snorted.

"Stubborn man," she mumbled.

"But you love me."

"I do," she whispered, falling asleep.

"Keep practicing those words, Cara mia,"


	5. Finally

She snorted.

"Stubborn man," she mumbled.

"But you love me."

"I do," she whispered, falling asleep.

"Keep practicing those words, Cara mia,"

"What?" She asked. She turned to face him. "David," she said. He sighed and threaded his fingers through her golden hair.

"I'm not asking yet, but I will one day. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said. She knew she should be scared, knew she should tell him to slow down. She also knew that she was desperately in love with him. She knew that he wasn't Kevin Strauss. Kevin was mean and distant. Even when David was insulting her or going behind her back he did with a smile and wink. She shifted closer and felt how much he wanted her and it made her realize not only much he loved, but how much he respected her.

"One day I'll say yes," she said. His smile threatened to rip his face apart. "I do have one request," she said.

"And what is that?" He asked. He started to kiss her neck and pull her closer by her hips.

"I want you to make love to me," she said. He froze and then his head shot up.

"Are you sure? I told you I can wait," he said. She shook her head.

"I was just using that as an excuse. I do love you and I want you to make love to me," she said. He smiled and kissed her softly. He went straight to work. He tore off her shirt and tossed it aside. He wanted this to be perfect. He kissed her neck. She loved the way his goatee made her body feel. There were times when they made-out like teenagers and she often had to cover up a delicious beard burn. She moaned as he gently bit where her shoulder met her neck. The little noises she was making were driving him crazy.

"Last chance, baby," he said. She undid his belt. He groaned as she pushed his jeans down.

"I'm not backing out," she said. He pushed her sweats down as she tugged his sweater over his head. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his body against hers. She moaned. Her body was on fire. He always made her feel good. She always loved his chest hair, always thought it was sexy.

"God, you're gorgeous," he whispered it like it was a prayer. He looked her up and down. She wasn't the young blonde he had gone after 25 years ago. She was 50, her hair wasn't as bright, she had gained some weight but she was even more beautiful than before. He laid her on her back and kissed her chest and then trailed down to her breasts. He reached around her and unclipped her bra. He slowly dragged the straps down her shoulders. He was rock hard and they both knew it. She reached down and stroked him through his silk boxers. He moaned. He slid the bra off and tossed it.

"Don't tease me, David," she whispered. "I need you."

"I've waited 25 years for this. I'm going to take my time," he said. They stroked each other through their underwear as he nuzzled her breasts. "Protection," he groaned as she grabbed his ass to get him to move faster.

"It's up to you. I'm on the pill, but there's always a chance," she said. He looked at her. He knew that the chances of her getting pregnant were extremely slim, but he had always been careful.

"I'm clean and I know you are," he said. He pushed her underwear down and she gasped. He was the first man she's been with anyone since Kevin. He looked up. "We can stop," he said. Love for him overwhelmed her. He was so hard that it had to be painful and he was willing to stop for her.

"Not a chance," she said. She pushed his boxers down. "Please. I need you inside of me."

"You don't know what you do to me," he said. He slowly slid into and moaned. She gasped and arched her back. She gripped his shoulders. He thrust into her. "I love you."

"I love you too. Please don't stop," she said.

It didn't last long since it had been too long for the both of them. Fireworks went off behind her eyelids. She arched her back and had the hardest orgasm of her life. He came seconds later and went limp against her. He tried to roll off of her but she kept her arms around him.

"That was amazing," she said with a smile. He laughed. He rolled off of her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I hope you don't think we're done. I've waited too long for you," he teased. She laughed and smacked his chest.

"Are you up for it? I've heard about you Italians and your stamina," she said. He kissed her forehead.

"Oh I'll show you some stamina," he said. Three hours later they emerged from her bedroom. She was wearing a bathrobe and he was in just his jeans. She couldn't help but notice how good he looked half naked in her kitchen. He pulled her in for a kiss when the front door blew open. Melissa stood there shocked to see the two adults. Erin pulled her robe tighter.

"Mel! What are you doing here?" She asked. Melissa smirked. Dave backed away from Erin.

"I wanted to check on you. I called Agent Rossi last night when you didn't show. He said you fell asleep," she explained. "I guess he thought you needed a wakeup call."

"Melissa, it's not what you think," David said. He didn't know what she wanted her kids to know.

"Really? You're shirtless and mom is in a robe. I'm 22 not 8," Melissa said with a smirk.

"It is what it looks like. David and I are in a relationship," Erin said. She reached for his hand. David smiled and intertwined their fingers.

"Good. I knew there was something going on," she said. "Well I'm going to go to school. Don't forget we are having dinner tonight with Will and Anna. You should come, Agent Rossi," she said. She kissed her mother's cheek and then David's cheek and was out the door. He smiled.

"Your daughter is like a storm," he said. Erin laughed. He wrapped his arms around her. "I won't go tonight if you don't want me to."

"I do want you there. Our first date," she said.

"Oh no. Our first date I am taking you out," he said. He kissed her thoroughly. "I know this is not going to be easy. I'm hotheaded and so are you," he said.

"I know, but think of the angry sex. We're going to be okay," she said. He laughed.

"You're going to the end of me," he said. She opened her robe and let it slide off of her body. He grinned and stepped into her arms.

"Take me to bed," she said. He smiled and chased her into her bedroom. As he closed the door he thought about how his life had just turned around. He was with the woman of his dreams and he couldn't be happier. She was definitely worth the wait.


End file.
